Three Years
by BayBeeBooo
Summary: It's been three years since I last saw her. Three years since I've seen those beautiful grey eyes. Three years since she left. Three years that I have been in pain.
1. Beauty

Cato's POV

It's been three years since I last saw her. Three years since I've seen those beautiful grey eyes. Three years since she left. Three years that I have been in pain.

I sit at the table looking at my laptop screen that holds our high school pictures. A loud knock interrupts and I groan loudly getting up to open it. I'm met with Clove's smiling face.

"What Clove?" I ask making her scowl. Scowl. Much like Katniss who scowled all day.

"Stop being such a loser and get dressed." She demands. I almost want to tell her off then I remember that she was _her _best friend. Sister almost. I sigh running my hand through my spikey blonde hair before nodding which makes Clove grin like a cat.

I just finish tying my shoe laces when there's a knock on the door. Before I can open it the door flies open and Clove pulls me from the room shutting the door.

"Uh where are the others?" I ask looking around

"They'll meet us there." Why exactly?

We pull up at a hotel. Why are we at a hotel? Where are we exactly? Then it hit's me the sign says Huntington Beach California. The place where those grey eyes left to so long ago. I almost want to get back in the car and not get out until they drag me.

Clove barges through the door and finally let's go of my arm. The girl in front of me is a beauty. Always has been always will be. Her auburn hair is in a messy bun she stands there wearing an oversized purple hoodie, Black skinny jeans and vans. My purple hoodie from so long ago. She looks the same. I can't help but notice how there's another bed and a boy lays in it arms folded behind his head talking to Gale and Peeta.

He looks at me auburn hair, bronze skin and sea green eyes. I also notice Katniss' wears a black hematite ring. Not on her ring finger though. That almost makes me sigh out loud in relief. He doesn't say anything he just looks at me before his eyes flick to Katniss and he stares until she looks at him and nods. His eyes flick one more time towards me before he turns back to Peeta and Gale.

"Hi" I say it comes out quiet and I almost can't recognize my own voice.

"Hi? Really? Come on Cato?" She says teasingly and smiles brightly. Exactly what I was thinking. For the first time in three years I genuinely smile. Widely. A smile that only she can cause. She sits down on her bed next to Clove and pats the spot next to her. I sit down and for the first time in three years I feel at comfort.


	2. Beach Stories

I couldn't get her out of my mind, I fell asleep only to dream of her fiery grey eyes and tinkling laugh. The way she smiled brightly and threw her head back to laugh.

Last night I was content and I almost dreaded going home until she told us she expected us to be at the beach for their barbeque. They guy that she roomed with kept to himself listening mostly to Gale and Peeta talk and only opening his mouth if asked or to banter. In a way he reminded me of Katniss. I caught him glancing at her and when she'd catch him he'd smile brightly before turning his attention to my two friends.

Today I got up and to my surprise (And probably everybody else's) I began to get ready not wanting to waste any time. But the tug at the bottom of my stomach wanted to know who that guy was and what he has to do with Katniss. After throwing on a pair of swimming trunks and waiting for Clove we set off on our way to the beach.

We pulled up and I could see Katniss lounging next to pretty boy in the sand on a blanket she threw her head back laughing and smiled brightly. She turned towards us right as Clove cut the engine. She walked over beer in hand and I couldn't help at stare at her. Three years was much too long.

She walks over smiling brightly looking as radiant as the sun. Her tan body seems to glow in her American outfit, her curls bounce on her shoulders and I know she's been in the water. The smile on her face doesn't stop and I can't help but notice how beautiful it is and almost laugh to myself. The old Katniss scowled more than anything. But I love her smile. I sound like a love sick puppy but being in love with someone for three years who probably doesn't love you back does that to you.

She yanks Clove into a hug and Clove doubles over in laughter almost making them both fall which only results in the both laughing. She looks at Gale raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head and pulls her into a bear hug. Marvels next and he picks her off her feet swinging her around the whole time she laughs.

She stops in front of me and I almost stop breathing. But I shrug it off "Well muscles what can't give me a hug?" She says and I chuckle before pulling her into a hug. She holds on for a second before letting go and turning towards our friends. "Leggo hit the beach!" She yells and Gale, Clove and Marvel cheer kicking their clothes and shoes off.

She shrugs off her clothes jumping in along with them. I grab a beer and sit next to pretty boy deciding to wait for Peeta.

He turns his head towards me ad stretches a bronze hand my way. I shake it and surprisingly is grip is strong.

"Finnick" He says politely not taking his eyes off of where Katniss splashes around in the water.

"Cato" He nods as if he already knows

"I know" He says as if he can read my mind.

I watch Katniss mess around with our friends. They're playing chicken and she sits on Marvel's shoulder as Clove sits on Gale's. She pushes Clove and after she falls she gets off Marvel's shoulders fist bumps him then they both begin to flex kissing their muscles. Finnick chuckles next to me.

"I once took Katniss to Disneyland." He says quietly. Disneyland our first date. "She had told me how she loved going there with a guy named Cato. We sat at the top of the Ferris Wheel and she told me that's where the most magical thing happened. She told me she liked to look at everything below and then if almost on time the Ferris Wheel stopped and shut down. Us looking over the city." He pushed his shades down a little and looked at me. Sea green eyes boring into mine as if he was trying to figure me out. He pushed them back up and continued to talk. "All the lights in the city lit up as it started to fall dark. She told me how she missed home. I told her we could go back anytime she wanted. She looked at me with her grey eyes and asked why I said we. I told her I'd follow her anywhere." So he did have feelings for her.

"She sighed and told me if I followed her everywhere that'd I'd get bored." Typicla Katniss. "I thought about that forever then it hit me that maybe she was broken. Now I begin to think that maybe just maybe she needs the right person. Forever I will follow her to the ends of the Earth. As a lover maybe not but as a protector and best friend yes." I don't understand why he's telling me this but I'm also thankful. "She has a good heart and soul the last thing she needs is a broken one. This is a warning to you. I just hope that I find a girl that gets along with Katniss and understands this because if she's truly the one she'll have to be with Katniss forever. In other words I hope to find a girl like Katniss." With that being said he gets up and takes off his shades puts his beer down and heads towards the water. For the first time I'm no longer worried he'll swoop down and snatch her but I'm relieved to know that he'll swoop down and catch her every time she falls. I sigh getting up and shrugging off my shirt and run towards where my friends are splashing and laughing.

cgi/set?id=96082887 (Katniss Outfit)


	3. The Cove

Cato's POV

It was amazing with my friends and it turns out Finnick's a really good guy. Katniss and pretty boy got along very well. He was a little… Confident and Katniss acted the same around him but I guess that's good.

My birthday's finally here and I'm sitting coped up in my room listening to my IPod. Somebody yanked out my ear phones making my eyes fly open quickly suddenly alert. Marvel grinned at me brightly.

"Get dressed we're meeting Katniss and Finnick at the cove in 10 minutes." He said ruffling my hair before running out. I glared at the door I hate when he does. I sigh forcing myself up. The cove is a five star restaurant with mainly ribs and steak in a huge fancy state called District one. Marvel was born and raised there actually just on the next street. We're in the outskirts of District two which makes us rather close to District one.

After thinking I look nice enough I walk out of my room and my friends stare before Clove breaks the silence.

"Get in the car! It's an hour drive and Katniss is expecting us in an hour exactly." She says swatting us towards the door. I chuckle as the guys flinch from her hits. Her hands seem to avoid me. There's one good thing about being the birthday boy.

We pull up surprisingly at the same time as Katniss and Finnick and I'm instantly jealous of their car. Lamborghini Aventador, do they know how much these things cost? I know Katniss has a fascination with cars but how did they afford this? They step out and Katniss is dressed to match Finnick and they almost look like angel twins. I'm suddenly self- conscious and I guess Clove is too because her eyes scn Katniss then she shifts on one foot and chews her lip.

Katniss lets out a laugh along with a little smirk. "You look amazing. All of you." She says and Clove scoffs making Katniss scowl and I can't help but notice how much alike they are.

We step into the restaurant and the people there seem to recognize Finnick and Katniss. "Mr. Odair and did you have a nice drive from district four?" I can feel my brow crease. ?

We sit at a fancy table right next to a huge windows which over-looks the city of Vegas. Probably the nicest city in District one. Laughs are shared and smiles are passed to one another. Before we know it we're leaving when Katniss suddenly yells out.

"Finnicks birthday is in two weeks! I expect you all there!" She runs to the car where Finnick holds the door open. I can't wait to see her again she was absolutely breath taking today.

Katniss' POV

I was running around in circles. It's Cato's birthday and I have nothing to where to the Cove.

I heard a chuckle and turned to glare at Finnick who looked rather amused. "Calm down. I got you something." He says flashing a dazzling smiles. Please tell me it's a dress. I could really use that. Although I do hate them.

He pulls out a beautiful dress and I almost gasp.

Before I know it we're sitting in our car. The radios on and we're both humming along. My thoughts flash to Cato and what we had before I left. I shake my head and focus on my baby's purr as it races across the road passing all my favorite beaches.

(Outfits on Profile.)


	4. Her Again

I get to see her again at Finnick's party. Where she laughs and celebrates. She looks so alive and that makes me happier than she'll ever know. She looks beautiful. Still the same girl on fire that she was three years ago.

"Dance with me!" She squeals. Maybe she's had a little too much to drink?  
"You know I can't dance." I state watching her twirl around amused.

"The Cato I know would dance with me either way." She pouts.

"I guess you're right." I say grabbing her hand and twirling here.

"You want to know something?" She asks stopping to look at me with big grey eyes.

"Hmm." I hum in response.

"I feel like a princess, but I know I'm not." She says quietly

"As far as I'm concerned you're a princess." I say but she shakes her head. "And you're rather stubborn." I say and her head whips as she glares at me.

"Am not." I put my hands up in defense and point at her.

"That seemed rather defensive to me." She huffs and walks away. Yup definitely stubborn.

I support a drunk Katniss while Marvel supports a drunk Finnick. We stop in front of our shared apartment as Clove opens the door. Gale collapses on the couch as we set Finnick and Katniss in my room. Marvel excuses himself to get some water.

"Hiii." Katniss says clearly wasted.

"Hi there." I say

"Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?"

"I like Finn he's the nicest person I've met in the past three years." Ouch. That stings.

"He seems nice." I say voice hoarse.

"He is nice." She snaps. I almost forget she's drunk.

"Sorry."

"I have to tell you something else. But you can't tell Catooo." She says innocently

"I am Cato." I say chuckling to myself.

"Sureee and I'm stupid." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Go on."

"I miss him. I want MY Cato back. I like his tattoos and I like to play with his hair. I like how I can be me because me is ugly." I shake my head.

"You are beautiful. Be yourself because there is nobody better In the world." I say quietly

"You sound like Cato."

"Go to sleep." I say quietly getting up.

As I turn off the light I can hear her snuggle into Finnick and pull the blanket over them. Little does she know I want MY Katniss back too.


	5. Roomies

Katniss' POV

I woke up with a booming headache snuggled up with Finnick. His eyes popped open looking around until they settled on me.

"Whoa babe. If you wanted me you didn't have to get me drunk. I'm all yours." He says teasingly while smiling brightly. I groan smacking him.

"How do you not have a booming headache and most importantly how are you all cheery?" I say sitting up. "I feel like crap." I say

"You look like crap." He points out.

"Charming." I say groaning again.

"Katniss!" I hear Clove yell from the living room.

"Shut up Clove." I hear Cato hiss out. I would like to thank not only God but Jesus for Cato Stone. He is an angel. With Finnick's help I get out of the bed. I find the rubber band to my hair and tie it up in a messy bun before stepping out.

"Nice clothing." Finnick whispers. I look down and notice I'm wearing Finn's shirt and he's shirtless. I shrug plopping myself on the couch. Clove grins widely. Before standing up.

"I have an announcement." She says in a booming voice. I groan pushing my face in the couch pillow. "You and Finnick will move into the extra room we have." She says smiling widely. I look up before looking at Finn. I try my best to read his features but his face is clear. He shrugs before turning his attention on me.

"It's up to Katniss." He says.

"I don't know." I say unsure.

"Aww c'mon Kitty you can't live in a hotel forever." Marvel whines. I roll my eyes before thinking it over. He's right. There's no space in that hotel and it costs so much.

"Fine." I say giving in. Marvel squeals, Clove and Gale high five, Finnick shakes his head before putting it in my lap. Cato stares at me icy blue eyes search mine. After a while he gives up as if he hasn't found anything.

This should be fun.


	6. Music

Katniss POV

My head nodded and flew to the loud music I had playing. The apartment was all mine everybody had something to do. Apart from Finnick who drummed his fingers to the music eyes closed as he let it soak in.

I heard a deep chuckle and stopped looking at the intruder. Marvel leaned against the door frame smirking an amused expression on his face.

"Hm Sleeping With Sirens. Great taste in music." He said nodding at the music. I gave a sheepish look. Marvel had bought me the CD. I couldn't reach it as it was on the top shelf in the music store so I pouted for a whole day till it mysteriously ended up on my bed. Finnick peeked an eye open nodding towards Marvel before returning to the music.

"Uh thanks. Yanno I'm really rock punk." I said as I let the words pierce my skin. He let out a lugh. I glared at him. "You know what I'm to punk rock for this shi*." I said pouting.

"Riggght." He said backing out of the doorway still smirking. I shook my head and continued my dancing.

Cato POV

I heard the loud music blasting in the living room as I entered the apartment. Katniss' head swayed to the music, Marvel hummed to the lyrics while washing the dishes and Finn sat at the table head moving as his fingers drummed the table. I shut the door but no heads turned to look at me, too lost in the music.

The song finished and Katniss powered off the music turning to look at me.

"Still a bandom then?" I asked amused. She glared at me.

"Kellin has a beautiful voice. So does the rest of the bands I like." She said crossing her arms. Hm I've got an idea. Katniss has always wanted to go to Warped Tour. Light Bulb.


	7. Warped Tour

Katniss POV

"I freaking love you Cato Stone!" I yelled over the screams and rock music. He nodded winking before raveling himself in the music.

Me and Cato walked no talking needed. I felt so at home here. Warped tour. Until I slammed right into someone. Christofer Drew. Oh my. Stay cool Katniss. Be cool.

"Hey, sorry." He stated eyes scanning my face. I bit my lip.

"Uh it's okay." I said shyly. He lets out a laugh. He holds up a finger. I can feel Cato tense next to me. He gets out a paper writing something on it before handing it to me and walking off.

Oh my warped tour it's a number. Sweet mother of pearl. I glanced at Cato.

"I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE NOW." I say throwing my arms around his neck to give him a hug. He chuckles hugging me back.

Finnick POV

I listen intently as she talks while playing with her hair.

"He gave me his number!" She squeals. I frown hm maybe I don't like Christofer Drew.

"That's great babe." I say smiling at her happiness. She hums happily as her hands play with my hair. Sometimes I wish it was always like this. She's so easy to talk too. She listens intently and knows when to comment or not.

"I'm tired Finn." She mutters as her eyes droop a little.

"Sleep love." I say softly

"Sing please?" She asks

"And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am" I sing as I see her eyes droop until they're fully closed and her breathing evens. I play with her hair before I fall asleep as well her hands intertwined with mine.


End file.
